The House That Built Me
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: While in OZ custody two of the Gundam pilot's DNA ended up in enemy hands. With the advanced science of the age a child was created using the stole genes to create the perfect weapon. What happens six years later when the fathers find out they have a son?
1. Chapter 1

The House That Built Me

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing… they belong to their original creators

Summary: While in OZ custody, two of the Gundam pilot's DNA ended up in enemy hands. With the advanced science of the age, a child was created using the stole genes to create the perfect weapon. What happens six years later when the 'fathers' find out they have a son? Original plunny by Vixen Uchiha

Chapter 1: Finding Out

Petunia Dursley hummed quietly to herself as she got up the morning of November second, A.C. 197 and prepared to put the milk bottles out for the milkman. She quietly made her way to the front door, not wanting to wake up her husband or infant son. As she opened the front door to set the bottles down, her eyes landed on something that should not be present on her front step at all. Beady blue eyes squinted in the early morning light at the bundle. A scream rent the air as she registered what exactly it was and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

A moment later, Vernon Dursley thundered down the stairs, throwing on a dressing gown in his haste to see what was wrong with his wife. He stopped dead when he saw her sprawled all over the entryway floor. Quickly recovering, he went to her side, knelt down, and lifted her head onto his lap.

"Petunia," he patted her cheek gently, trying to elicit a response.

Petunia's eyes fluttered for a moment before finally opening. It took her a moment to remember what had happened and why she was currently lying on the floor. As memory came flooding back, she surged to her feet and back to the now closed door. Wrenching it open, she fell to her knees and lifted the now wailing bundle into her arms.

"Hush, little one," she cooed, rocking the infant slightly as she pulled a letter from its flailing hands.

She took the bundle of blankets and child into the kitchen and set it in Dudley's old child's seat, located near the back door. She then sat down at the table to read through the missive. Her hands began to tremble violently the further down the page she got.

"V-Vernon," she stuttered, her eyes wide and frightened.

"What is it, Pet?" he asked, a frown marring his face as he took the letter from her. "What are we going to do?" he looked up at her as soon as he finished reading.

"We'll keep him," she shook her head, tears flowing unchecked down her face. "We have no other choice. He may not be Lily's biological son, but I can't just turn him out. He's just a baby."

8888888

Five Years Later…

Sally Po sat at her desk in the medical ward of the main branch of the Preventers Headquarters, located in Brussels, Belgium. It was time for her annual check through the classified registration documents. Something she, personally, saw little point in, but Lady Une, her superior, insisted that she update the records at least once a year. So for the next month or so, she'd be sifting through files of Preventer personnel, high ranking political figures, and special cases to make sure that nothing was wrong with the current files.

As was her routine since the Registration Act was put into place some six years ago, she started with the special cases, as this category was the smallest in comparison to the others. She always started with her favorite five, as very little usually changed about their files, but it was always fun to see what they were doing, especially since they rarely kept in contact with her.

She had made it through three of the files with very little to do except snoop through the lives of the boys. It was as she opened the fourth, however, that something new popped up on the screen. Across the middle of the page a large red banner proclaimed FRA MATCH FOUND. Scowling, she clicked on the banner and was relocated to another page entirely.

She quickly scanned through the new document, sure there had to be some mistake. But as she had told countless people during the course of this act, DNA does not lie. Her frown deepened when she came across another line in the document, also labeled CLASSIFIED. She clicked on it, typed in the correct security bypass code, and was once again relocated.

She pushed violently away from her desk, as if distance would erase the truth that was glaring her in the face. Eyes wide, she fumbled to release the cell phone from her belt, needing to report this immediately. Finally pulling the device free, she hit speed dial one and pressed it to her ear.

~Lady Une speaking,~ the calm, reassuring voice of her superior dragged her partially out of her state of shock.

"You're not going to believe this, Anne," she said, all professionalism thrown out the window.

8888888

In an office on an upper floor of the same Preventers branch, a phone clattered to the floor as its owner's hand went slack around it. Lady Anne Une stared blankly at the bare wall in front of her, completely lost for words. What Sally had told her wasn't possible. Not the fact that two males had a biological child together, no, she knew better than that. But the fact that the child was the son of those two particular males…

No, the project had been terminated. She had personally looked into it at the conclusion of the Eve Wars. Tsubarov himself had called for the disposal of the embryo in favor of the mobile dolls. God, she always knew this particular project, her greatest sin during the war, would come back to bite her in the ass one day, she just didn't think it would be in this manner.

Now all she had to do was call two of the most volatile men on the entire Sphere and confess to them what she had done when they were only teenagers. Great, her life was over. It would only take one bullet, and that would be it. She just wasn't sure which one of them would pull the trigger.

* * *

><p>Ammie: Yes, yes, it's another one... I did it... Anyway, I hope ya'll like it, and let me know what ya think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The House That Built Me  
>By Ammie Hawk<p>

Disclaimer: Not everything is as it seems

AN: This chapter jumps back and forth between POVs quite a bit, but that's how it wanted to be written… Anyway, I don't think I have much else to say… but, On with the show!

Chapter 2: The Fits Gonna Hit the Shan

"Harry James Potter!"

The six year old in question froze as his aunt's irritated voice filled the house. Emerald eyes widened in slight fear as he slowly turned his head so he was now looking over his shoulder into the living room, where he had just come from.

Petunia Dursley exited aforementioned room, her lips pursed dangerously and her hands firmly planted on her hips, "What have I told you?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia," the boy said automatically, even though he knew the woman was not actually his aunt, he had called her such his entire life.

"Oh, you will be, young man," blue eyes narrowed. "You know better than to run in my house."

"I didn't mean to," he bit his lip. "I'm really sorry, Aunt Petunia, I am."

"That vase was a gift from Marge," she scolded, "and your carelessness broke it. Now, go to the cupboard."

Giant tears filled his eyes and his lip quivered as he stared at his pseudo aunt in shock, "But Aunt Petunia…"

"No buts," her frown deepened. "The only butt you need to be worried about is yours if you don't get into that cupboard this instant."

Hands clasped firmly over the little backside as Harry scurried over to the cupboard under the stairs. Once he was inside, he sat down in the small chair located in the corner and stared morosely at the now closed door.

8888888

Lady Une stared across her desk at her executioners, even if they didn't yet realize that they held that prestigious title. Why did it have to be these two? Why couldn't it have been Winner? She knew her life would be spared if that were the case. Or even Barton? He seemed to like her well enough.

"So, boys," she cleared her throat and fiddled nervously with the folder in front of her. "I suppose you're both wondering why I called you in here. Well, first I have something to tell you both, and I'm sure that you'll have many questions, which I will answer afterward."

Two intense gazes continued to stare at her, neither owner moving to help her along.

"Well," she chuckled slightly, "congratulations, boys, you have a son."

8888888

Zechs Merquise parked his car outside the house of Number Four, Privet Drive. It was days like this that he really hated the fact that he had decided to join the Children's Division of the Preventers, a branch that had been set up shortly after the passing of the Family Reconstruction Act in A.C. 197. While he had been, and still was, good at putting out fires, he was tired of fighting, so he had been one of the first to join the new division.

He had thought, at first, that it would be amazing to reunite war orphans with their families, but that wasn't always the case. Sometimes, the family didn't want the child and would callously turn them away, leaving the child more broken than they were before. Other children had already been adopted out and didn't want to leave their new families for someone they didn't know. But there were the ones where the family and child were both happy and excited to be reunited. It was all just a gamble. And today would be no different.

However, it would be different. Lady Une had given him strict orders to bring the child in question to headquarters, no matter what. This order confused him a little, but it wasn't his job to question things, he just followed orders. With that thought in mind, he exited the car and made his way up the walk to the front door.

He rang the bell, and it was answered a moment later by a rather skinny woman with a long, horse-like face.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, a warm smile adorning her face.

"Are you Mrs. Vernon Dursley?" he asked, checking the folder in his hands.

"Yes," she scowled slightly. "And you are?"

"I am Agent Wind, of the Preventers," he graced her with a polite smile, his manners training from when he was little kicking in. "May I come inside?"

"Oh, of course," she began flattening her hair in what appeared to be a nervous habit, as her eyes darted around the neighboring houses. "Please, come in. Can I get you some tea?"

"That would be appreciated," he nodded, following her down the hallway.

The pair entered an immaculately clean kitchen, where a rather hefty little boy was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Zechs frowned slightly at this. There were supposed to be two children living in this house. Where was the second?

"Mrs. Dursley," he began, once the lady of the house had served him tea and taken a seat across from him and beside the boy, "I am here in regards to the case of one Harry James Potter."

"What about him?" the woman frowned.

"I'm sure you have heard of the Family Reconstruction Act?" he asked rather rhetorically, but waited for her to nod anyway. "In accordance with that act, I am required, by law, to take young Mr. Potter into custody so he can be reunited with his parents."

"Harry's in trouble," the boy said between bites.

"Where is Harry?" pale blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"He's in the cupboard," Dudley Dursley pointed back to the hallway.

"Dudley!" Petunia scolded quietly, before turning back to the agent, her mouth open to explain.

With a cold glare that snapped the woman's mouth shut and kept her in her seat, the tall blond Preventer went out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He opened the small cupboard under the stairs and looked down into wide tear-filled green eyes.

8888888

Dual blank stares continued to study Une before they shifted to take in their fellow.

"Lady Une," the darker of the two said calmly, "you do realize that what you just said makes absolutely no sense. Even if it were possible for two males to biologically conceive a child, I think we would've remembered copulating."

"Actually," Une shook her head, still fidgeting nervously, "what with the medical and scientific advancements of this day and age, it is possible for two males to have a child, and to bypass copulation altogether."

"Explain," the other young man demanded, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "this might take awhile. During the war…"

_Flashback_

_Lady Une walked along the halls of the Lunar Base, her purposeful stride and determined expression sending her underlings scurrying for cover. When she reached her desired destination, she punched in the correct code and the door slid open. Inside, sat five elderly men._

"_To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Colonel?" the one with shoulder length, thinning hair, and a mechanical hand asked._

"_I want you to create a soldier for me," she demanded._

"_We can train any of your soldiers for years," said the one with an over large nose and a large amount of grey hair framing his head, "and they will still be inferior to the Gundam pilots."_

"_You misunderstand me," an evil smirk crossed her face. "I know that none of my soldiers, except perhaps Barton, would ever be capable of keeping up with those boys. You see, I want you five to use the genetics of two of those boys and create me the perfect soldier. I want you to start with the two I currently have in custody and begin immediately."_

_End Flashback_

"So you ordered them to make our child?" the first blinked at her in astonishment. "And how is it that we didn't know about this… this… treachery before now?"

"The project was supposed to have been terminated on Tsubarov's orders," she opened the folder. "Obviously, there was a falsified record, and the project continued. Your son is now six years old and currently resides in Surrey, England."

"You had no idea that the boy still lived?" the second asked, his voice level.

"No," she shook her head. "Had I any idea that the project had been completed I would've informed you both at once."

This was it. Now all she had to do was wait for their judgment to fall upon her. At least she would die by their hands, fitting if she thought about it. She would get to join Treize, and that wasn't a horrible prospect.

8888888

Zechs saw red. He knelt down in front of the skinny little boy in the cupboard and calmly gathered him into his arms. As he rose, the child clutched tightly to his chest, he turned his icy stare back on Petunia Dursley.

"Harry is coming with me," his voice was as cold as his gaze. "I will be filing for an inquiry to be issued for your suitability to care for any children."

"But sir," she finally found her voice, "you don't understand. It's not what it looks like. He…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," he growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get Harry to Preventer Headquarters. I will be seeing you again."

With that final warning, he went back into the kitchen, gathered his papers, and made his way out of the house. As he made his way down the walk to his car, the boy in his arms began to squirm desperately.

"No!" he wailed. "I don't wanna go! I not s'pose to go wif strangers!"

"It's alright, little one," it was all the former OZ lieutenant could do to keep hold of the chibi. "You're safe now."

"Aunt Petunia!" the boy continued to scream, as he reached for the house.

"Harry," the woman came to the front door, tears streaming quietly down her face, "go with him. You'll be okay. We'll be right behind you, I promise. I'm getting Uncle Vernon now."

The little raven head bobbed, but he continued to sob quietly. No more fuss was made as Zechs placed Harry into the back seat of his car and strapped him into the booster that was mandatory for these trips. He then made his way over to the driver's side, slipped inside, and drove away from Privet Drive.

8888888

"Where is he?" the brunet asked calmly.

"Where is who?" Une looked up, surprised.

"Our son," his intense stare cold and condemning.

"Oh, of course," the Head of Preventers nodded, still in slight shock, as she opened the folder in front of her. "Agent Wind is retrieving him as we speak."

"Do you have an ETA?" the other scowled, before looking at his counterpart. "We'll have to figure out a living arrangement."

"That's it?" Lady Une cried out, and quickly regretted it. What if they were just luring her into a false sense of security before they found the opportune moment to off her?

"You were expecting something, Lady Une?" a dark brow rose over an equally dark eye.

"Well, actually, from you two, yes," she shook her head, as if to clear it. "I thought I'd be dead within five minutes."

"It was war," the other shrugged nonchalantly. "As for living arrangements, I currently own a club here in London. I live in an apartment in the back."

"I'm the curator for the museum in Beijing," the frown was back. "Though I could put in a transfer to London, it would be easier on the boy that way."

"Yuy! Chang!" Une barked, tired of being talked around. "We haven't even decided what to do with the child! You can't just cut me out of this if I'm still living!"

"Why should we include you?" Wufei Chang asked curiously. "You had no issues with excluding us from the child's life since his conception."

A minute flinch passed over the Head of Preventer's face. She supposed she did deserve that. Though she did wish that they would let her help them out with this, after all, she had quite a bit to atone for, especially in this situation.

"Leave," Heero Yuy turned his most intense glare on Une that she immediately stood up.

As she exited the office, she almost turned around. This was _her_ office after all. But thought better of it. She really, really didn't want to press her luck. She should just consider herself lucky that she was still breathing.

8888888

Vernon Dursley sat in his office at Grunnings, taking a video conference call with Winner Enterprises over the new deal he was trying to make with the large colony based company. He was just about to close the deal with the young CEO when his secretary poked her head in the door.

"Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Winner," he held up his hand to halt the young blond's speech. "Amelia, I told you I was not to be interrupted."

"I know, sir," she gave a nervous smile. "But your wife is on line one, she says it's an emergency."

"I'll call her back when I'm finished," Vernon forced out through clenched teeth.

"She said the Preventers took your nephew," Amelia blurted out. "She sounded very upset."

"I'm going to have to call you back, Mr. Winner," he cut the call, and punched the number one on his phone, glaring at his secretary. "You had better not be making this up. Petunia?"

~Vernon!~ his wife was so hysterical, he could barely understand what she was saying. ~… man came to the house… a Preventer… took Harry… broke Marge's vase… in the cupboard… He just took him!~

"Petunia!" Vernon barked, hoping to shock her out of this state. "Pet!" but it wasn't working. "I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and pushed to his feet. He grabbed his coat and the keys to his car. Before he left he turned to his still hovering secretary.

"Reschedule with WEI," he commanded gruffly. "Tell him I had a family emergency and it couldn't wait. No matter what you have to say, get him to reschedule that meeting, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Amelia nodded.

And with that he left the office and headed to his car.

8888888

As soon as the door closed, Prussian blue met and held onyx. Silence permeated the room as they continued their staring match, each weighing the other. It was Wufei who finally broke both the match and the silence.

"So," he pushed to his feet and began to pace, "you own a club?"

"Hn," Heero nodded. "You work at a museum?"

The former Shenlong pilot nodded, "And you say you live in an apartment behind your business?"

Again the brunet's head bobbed slightly in acknowledgment.

"That is not an environment suitable for raising a child," the Chinese man frowned, his pacing becoming more insistent. "I'll have to put in a transfer, but that shouldn't be a problem. If I don't get accepted right away, I can make do with my savings," he now seemed to be talking more to himself than his companion. "I'll need a house here in London. Again, not a problem. It will have to be centrally located between the club and the museum, just in case."

"Chang," the former Wing pilot said, trying to interrupt the tirade. "Chang. Wufei."

The black glare that was turned on him almost had the 'Perfect Soldier' flinching, almost. He could understand now why his family was known as the Dragon clan, if this was an example of how their fury manifested.

"What?" the dragon snapped.

"Calm down," Heero said quietly. "We have to decide what we are doing, together. Or if we even want to do this."

"Excuse me?" the scowl darkened exponentially. "'If we _want_ to?' There is no want here. This child is ours, whether by our knowledge or not. It would be dishonorable to not take responsibility. Do you understand me, Yuy?"

By the end of his speech, Wufei was right in Heero's face, noses almost touching. The brunet leaned back as far as his chair would allow, without seeming to retreat. He honestly hadn't seen the Chinese man this riled up since their fight during the Mariemaya Uprising.

"Fine," the former Wing pilot pushed the other out of his personal space. "We'll take the boy. And I think a house would be acceptable, at least three bedrooms. We'll figure out our work schedules at a later point, once you have a job here. I work evenings and nights."

Wufei had just managed to nod his acceptance of the terms when a knock sounded on the door and Lady Une stuck her head in.

"Boys, Agent Wind has just arrived. It's time."

* * *

><p>Ammie: Hey, I'm not sure if this style (the back and forth between POVs) will continue throughout the story, but for this chapter it fit perfectly. Anyway, let me know what ya think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The House That Built Me

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Does it even matter?

AN: Okay, so this chapter is worse than pulling teeth but I can't just take it out cause I feel it is important to the storyline. And as I have nothing to add to this section of the story I cut it where I did. I understand short chapters aren't always a bad thing, but I feel a bit disappointed in myself when I write them. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy the latest, albeit short, chapter of House that Built Me.

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents

Heero and Wufei made their way down the hall behind Lady Une, neither saying a word. She led them to a room and held the door open for the pair. They nodded as they passed by her, clearly dismissing her from the meeting, not that she entirely blamed them for that.

Inside the room was a tall blond that both former Gundam pilots recognized at once: Zechs Merquise. Across the table from the Preventer agent was a very small boy curled up in a chair, his head buried in his knees that were drawn up to his chest.

"Heero? Wufei?" the blond asked, slightly confused. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Lady Une called us in," the raven haired man answered, his dark eyes staring intently at the child.

Heero barely spared a glance for the boy, but went straight over to Zechs and held out his hand for the file the blond had in his hand.

"I'm afraid this is confidential, Heero," a frown marred the former OZ lieutenant's face. "I can't give you this without Une's approval. Besides, neither of you are Preventers."

"Preventers or not, we need to look at that file," Wufei finally looked away from his scrutiny of the boy to level a glare at the Agent.

"I can't let you do that," Zechs argued back, though it was difficult to maintain his composure in the face of both former pilots' intense gazes.

"He is ours," the former Shenlong pilot snarled, not at all happy that information on the boy who was his son was being withheld from him. "And as his parents we have the right to see the contents of that file."

In the stunned silence that followed this pronouncement, the Chinese man went over and snatched the folder out of Zechs' hand. The pale blue eyes of the Preventer held only confusion as Heero went over and looked at the file over the other man's shoulder.

888

A single emerald eye peeked out from behind tiny hands as Harry listened to what was being said by the tall blond man who had taken him away from his house. He didn't understand what was going on really, but one of the new people has said they were 'his parents'. Were they really talking about him? Could they really be _his_ parents? He had called Aunt Petunia 'mummy' once and she and Uncle Vernon had sat him down and explained that they weren't his parents, and they had told him that they didn't know who his parents were but that they'd take care of him till they were found.

He looked closer at the two newcomers. Were they his really real parents? It didn't matter that they were both boys. His friend Alyssa from school had two daddies. But he really should talk to his aunt and uncle before he talked to these strangers.

"'Scuse me," he finally said quietly, surprising almost everyone in the room, including himself.

"What is it, Harry?" Zechs asked gently, shaking himself out of his shock to deal with the child who was finally opening up. "You can talk to us. None of us here will hurt you."

"I not sposed ta talk ta strangers," he curled in on himself again. "Aunt Tunia said so."

"But we're not strangers, Harry," the blond smiled kindly. "We're the good guys. You can talk to us."

He received an eerily familiar stare from the boy. His gaze subtly shifted to the other two men sitting at the table, and he shuddered at the similarities between the boy and these two former pilots who claimed to be his fathers. But that wasn't the point right now. Right now, he had to get this child to open up and talk to them about his former living situation.

"Harry," the former OZ soldier sighed, "we're just trying to help you. We just have a few questions for you."

Harry just turned away, arms crossed, refusing to speak. Wufei scoffed, this wasn't going anywhere quick, especially leaving things in Zechs' hands. Onyx eyes shifted to look at his other companion. However the blank expression on the former Wing pilot's face indicated he wasn't going to get any help on that end.

"We just want to know a few things about you, that's all," Wufei spoke up, leaning his elbows on the table, and softening his expression to make the child more comfortable. "Let's start off simple, what's your name? Mine is Wufei Chang, and this is Heero Yuy. You've already met Zechs."

Harry bit his lip, what would it hurt to give his name? The blond man had already said his name more than once now. "Harry Potter."

A small smile worked at the corners of the former Shenlong pilot's mouth, "Very good, Harry. Now, why don't you tell us how old you are?"

The little boy gave a quick look over at the Chinese man before lifting his hands and holding up six small fingers.

"Six, that's good," Wufei nodded, "I'm twenty, Heero is twenty-one, and Zechs there is twenty-six. Have you started school yet?"

The black head bobbed once in affirmation, "Just finished. I start again soon."

"Do you like it?" the scholar was rising within him and he was hoping to pass it on to the child that was his son.

The other two men in the room just watched in slight amazement as the chibi started opening up. Zechs was mentally kicking himself for his direct approach, this was his job after all, he was supposed to be better than that. Heero was just surprised at the ease at which Wufei was talking to the boy. He couldn't have done that if he had tried.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded eagerly. "My teacher really nice," his face fell a bit. "But she won't be my teacher this year."

"That's usually how it goes," Wufei shook his head, remembering his many tutors from his youth. "I enjoyed school when I was your age too."

"Really?" the boy slid forward on his chair, obviously enjoying the topic. "What's your favorite? I like reading."

"I like reading as well," the former Shenlong pilot smiled. "Reading and history."

"History alright," the boy shrugged. "I like computers better."

"Computers are always interesting," the Chinese man nodded. "Do you have a computer at home?"

"No," he shook his head sadly. "Duddy and I share. It too spensive to have two."

"Computers are expensive, yes," Wufei agreed. "Do you and Duddy share a lot of things?"

"Uh-huh," the little head bobbed. "We share ev'rything, cept clothes, cause Duddy's bigger than me."

"I see. So you get along with your cousin?" he asked, remembering and connecting the relations from the file.

"Uh-huh, but I not his best friend no more, he has Piers now."

"That's too bad," Wufei gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's otay though, I find my own best friend someday, Aunt Tunia said so," the boy nodded proudly.

"I'm sure you will," Heero finally interjected, his mind drifting to his own best friend.

Before another word could be said in the shocked silence that followed the usually stoic pilot's pronouncement, all four of them heard a loud commotion coming from down the hallway. They all turned to the door, and Zechs was just getting to his feet when the portal flew open, revealing an irritated Une followed by a red faced man, who looked in dire need of a diet, and a horse faced woman, who could possibly do with eating a bit more.

"Aunt Tunia? Uncle Vernon?" the smallest member of the group almost sobbed as he launched himself out of his chair and at the pair standing in the doorway. "I sorry. I din't mean to be bad."

"It's okay, Harry," the skinny woman knelt down and put her arms around the trembling boy. "You did nothing wrong. You're not in trouble."

"Would someone tell us what the bloody hell is going on here?" the man almost snarled in his rage.

"I believe, Mr. Dursley," the commander leveled a glare at the blond agent, "that we would all like to know that. Agent Wind if you would please."

Lady Une motioned for the couple to have a seat, as she took her place at the end of the long table. The Dursleys sat across the table from the former pilots, Petunia placing Harry on her lap.

"As instructed," the former Lightning Count cleared his throat as he also took his seat at the table, "I went to Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey, this morning to inquire about one Harry Potter. When I arrived at the residence, I was greeted by Mrs. Dursley. She led me to the kitchen where her son was sitting at the table, eating ice cream. I inquired about the whereabouts of Harry, and the other boy said he was in trouble and was in the cupboard located under the stairs. I went to investigate and found Harry locked in the cupboard, crying."

"He was not locked in!" Petunia cried in outrage, pulling the boy in her arms closer. "He was in timeout!"

"Is that true?" Lady Une looked at the boy in question. "Were you just in timeout?"

"I broke Aunt Tunia's vase," the dark head hung in shame before he looked up at the woman holding him. "I sorry Aunt Tunia."

"It's not important right now, Harry," the horse-faced woman soothed.

"Are you telling me, Agent Wind," the director of the Preventers scowled darkly, "that without waiting for an explanation you took this boy out of the care of his guardians and brought him here and filed a child abuse report?"

"All the evidence pointed…" Zechs began.

"At nothing," Lady Une finished for him, her expression remaining the same. "When I asked you to bring the boy in, I did not indicate that he was mistreated in any way, I simply meant that he needed to be brought in so he could be reunited with his parents, nothing else."

"Are you saying that you've found his parents?" Vernon asked, leaning forward so his elbows rested on the table.

"Yes, Mr. Dursley," brown eyes shifted slight to the two silent men on the opposite side of the table, "that is exactly what I am saying. However, before we get into that, I would like to know how Harry came to be in your care."

"It was about five years ago," Petunia started slowly, "on November 1st, we found Harry on our doorstep."

"And why would someone leave a child on a doorstep?" Wufei scowled, finally adding to the current conversation.

The horse-faced woman's brow furrowed into a frown, "How should I know?" she said rather defensively. "However, we did find a note clutched in his hands. The note stated that he was the child of my late sister and her husband," here her expression darkened, "we knew this to be a lie, but we could not in good conscious leave the child on the street."

"How did you know it was a lie?" the commander asked curiously.

"Right after my Dudley was born," Petunia sighed, "my sister, Lily, came for a visit. Mind you, we hadn't been that close ever since she was accepted to an elite boarding school when she was eleven. However, while she was there, she told me that she and her husband had been trying to have a child but they had recently discovered that she was incapable of having children."

"I see," Une nodded, that made sense. "But if you knew all that, why didn't you try to find his actual parents?"

"We did everything we could," Vernon cut in. "As soon as we could, we had him registered. Other than that there were no records of who his parents were or where the Potters had gotten him from."

"Well, I can't tell you where your in-laws got him, a matter I will personally be looking into," Une frowned at Mr. Dursley, "however, the reason I had my agent go to your house this morning was so that he could reunite Harry with his actual parents."

"So you have found his parents?" the large man asked again.

"Yes, we have," the former OZ Colonel nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley allow me to introduce you to Harry's parents: Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang."

"But they're so young!" Petunia exclaimed, her pale blue eyes darting between the two former pilots.

"Age has nothing really to do with it," Une shook her head, waving aside the comment. "They are more than capable of taking care of a child, and, in accordance with the Family Reconstruction Act, they have the right to take custody of the child in question."

"We're not saying that," Vernon said hastily, waving his hands, "it's just that with them being so young, do they think they are ready to take on the responsibility of raising a child?"

"As Lady Une stated," the former Shenlong pilot frowned, "age has nothing to do with it. The fact is, he is our son and as such we will take responsibility for him. Both of us have stable incomes and can take care of him."

"With that being said," the lady continued, "I know there will be a transition period. However, I feel that it will be in all parties' best interest, if Harry goes home with his fathers. It will be up to them whether they allow visitation, or any contact between your family and Harry."

"W-wait," Petunia stuttered. "Are you saying that we can't see Harry at all?"

"That would be up to his fathers," brown eyes shifted over to the former pilots.

"I don't think it would be a problem," Wufei said with a measured tone. "They have done nothing wrong, and Harry seems to care about them, so I see no reason for them to be cut from his life completely."

This statement caused Heero to scowl but he raised no objections, as he had no idea what he was getting into. He would just have to trust his new partner in this mission he now found himself on.

* * *

><p>Ammie: As previously stated this chapter is rather short, but instead of forcing something unrelavent I decided it would be best to end it here, maybe I can get this story moving since I've now moved passed the boring stuff. Anyway, please let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
